


Hold Me

by Strawberry_Milkshake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Milkshake/pseuds/Strawberry_Milkshake
Summary: In which Alex Standall continuously "trips" because of "his leg" (meaning he does it on purpose because Zach is always there to catch him yeah you get his game)





	Hold Me

Alex didn't intend for it to happen the first time it just sort of did. Zach was helping him out of his car and all of a sudden he couldn't control his leg and fell into the boy who of course caught him. 

"Dude, you okay?" Zach asked, readjusting the boy to be upright, but not letting go until he was sure Alex could stand on his own. 

Normally Alex was a little annoyed when people treated him as though he were fragile. But, there was something about Zach that made it so he didn't mind as much. It's like, he wasn't treating him like he was fragile. But rather, like Zach wanted to protect him, to care for him. "Yeah, fine." Was all Alex said before reluctantly fixating his weight back on his cane, instantly missing the warm touch of Zach Dempsey. But, he would never admit that. 

"Okay, good." Zach sighed in relief before walking into the school with a slightly shooken up Alex. 

-

The second time wasn't totally an accident but not necessarily a fake either. You see, Alex and Zach were walking through the halls, Zach carrying his bag as usual even though Alex was reluctant on the first day. There was a pencil on the floor that Alex accidentally pressed his cane on. The thing to know about this situation is realistically, he could have kept his balance. However, the temptation and thought of Zach holding him again made him not even try to keep his balance. As soon as Alex began to fall Zach steadied him. 

It felt right to Alex, being in Zach's arms and he wondered when that started. When he started to feel like home to him. It scared him, it did. But feeling Zach thing close to him, he almost didn't care. 

"Jeez Alex, you've got to be more careful." Zach said in a worried tone. 

Alex just laughed slightly and nervously at that not really knowing how to respond. "Yeah, sorry thanks." After that, he regained his balance but could never forget the feeling from before no matter how hard he tried. 

-

The third time, was most definitely not an accident. Zach and Alex were walking to Alex's room after school. At the door frame Alex saw a perfect opportunity. He knew it was kind of stupid but to him it was better then admitting he liked being in the arms of Zach. 

So, in that moment, he acted as though he hit his cane against the door frame and began to fall harder than the other two times. But of course, Zach was there to catch him and suddenly he didn't regret it at all. 

This time, when Zach was steadying him, he turned to face the other boy, not knowing why and underestimating the risk. 

"This is getting a little out of hand." Zach laughs slightly but couldn't help but notice how close he and Alex were. "I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." 

Alex grew a little nervous at that but pushed it aside. "Why would I fall on purpose Dempsey?" He asked as though it was a dumb question, not wanting to admit the truth. 

"Maybe because you like it when I hold you, Standall." Zach said, slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, unsure of where this was going. 

The movement did not go unnoticed by Alex but he tried to keep himself under control, almost as though it was a game to see who would break first. "That's ridiculous. No one likes falling no matter the circumstances." He continued to insist. 

"You sure about that?" Zach asked, taking yet another step closer to Alex who just shook his head in response, not being able to take the wait much longer.

"Ah just fucking kiss me Dempsey." Alex broke as the other boy pulled him in with the hands around his waist and pressed his lips against his. 

The feeling was even better than being caught by Zach to Alex. It was like, he was in his arms and feeling his lips. It was like he was being protected and cared for and loved and he was doing just the same. It was like they had a connection that cannot be described by words. 

Slowly, the boys pulled apart, not entirely knowing what to say. Neither of them wanted to mess this up and wanted to be careful. 

"That was..." Zach started but trailed, growing nervous as he really cared about Alex. 

"Yeah..." Alex replied, finally looking at Zach's eyes, which did even more for him, being able to feel his soul almost in a weird way. 

"I don't want to rush into anything but uh..." Zach paused, thinking of the words he wanted to speak next. "I really want to be with you. Not because of anything except for that I care about you. I never want anything to happen to you again." He was more vulnerable in that moment than he had ever been and Alex admired that. 

"I want to be with you too." Alex replied gently and cautiously. He had a beautiful relationship with Zach. He felt like he was the person to care for him the most and he really didn't want to mess that up. 

"We don't have to define anything right away but..." Alex stopped for a moment, contemplating if his next words would make any sense. "Can you hold me again?" 

Zach smiled at that. "Of course." With those words said, he gently picked up the boy he loved and placed him gently on the bed. 

"I could've walked to the bed you know." Alex sighed, although he truly didn't mind Zach carrying him. 

Zach laughed slightly and rolled his eyes, sitting next to Alex and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Don't care. All I care about is that we're here now." Alex smiled, genuinely smiled at those words as he melted into Zach. He felt like, even though everything was fucked up and his whole life came crashing down. That right here, right now, everything was okay. 

Alex brought his good hand up to one of Zach's and tried to hold it but was surprised when Zach pulled it away. He looked at the other boy in confusion.

"I want to hold the other one." Zach explained, moving his hand to grab the one that didn't work as well for Alex, feeling satisfied as he accepted it. 

"But this one's broken." Alex told Zach as though he didn't already know, he was just confused as to why, when Zach could have held his good one, he held the bad one instead. 

"I don't care. Because it's yours. It doesn't matter if it's broken or bruised or perfectly okay because when it's you, it's amazing." Zach smiled at Alex, knowing what he said was cheesy but honestly not caring. 

Alex, however, could not be more touched by those words. All of his emotions overcame him as he suddenly just said "I love you." Before his mind could catch up. As soon as he realized what he said his breath hitched a little and he waited for Zach's reaction. 

Zach was definitely surprised, he wouldn't lie about that, but he was happy. "I love you too " he replied honestly, giving the other boy a quick kiss before relaxing into their embrace. 

Both boys felt pure joy in satisfaction at that moment. They felt protected by each other, cared for by each other, and loved for each other. And that's all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> K so I was really tired while writing this so there's probably a lot of mistakes and this probably sucks but meh I tried. Inspired by something on tumblr I can't remember cuz I'm way too tired. Hope y'all enjoyed this I guess


End file.
